Change Your Life
Change Your Life est une chanson issue de leur premier album DNA. Paroles Leigh-Anne: She captures her reflexion then she throws the mirror to the floor Her image is distorted screaming "is it worth it anymore?" No-oh-oh Jesy: Are you scared of the things that they might put you through? Does it make you wanna hide the inner you? Jade: You’re not the only one so let them criticise You’re untouchable when you realise Ooooooooooh Ensemble: Change, change your life, take it all We’re gonna stick together, know we’ll get through it all Change, change your life, take it all (take it all) You’re gonna use it to become what you’ve always known (Become what you’ve always known) Leigh-Anne: His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name Just another subtle feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain No, no, no Jesy: They can rip you, bring you down, down to the sides But they will never get to the heart you hold inside Oh-oh Jade: You’re not the only one so let them criticize You’re untouchable when you realize Ooo-oh-oh Ensemble: Change, change your life, take it all (take it all) We’re gonna stick together, know we’ll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all) Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all) You’re gonna use it to become what you’ve always known (become what you’ve always known) Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all) Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all) You got the right to show the world Something never seen We wanna hear you scream it out You’re not alone Change, change your life, take it all (take it all) We’re gonna stick together, know we’ll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all) Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all) You’re gonna use it to become what you’ve always known (become what you’ve always known) Traduction Leigh-Anne: Elle saisit son image puis elle jète le miroir au sol Son image est déformée criant en vaut-il encore la peine ? Non-oh-oh Jesy: Es-tu effrayé des choses qu'ils pourraient te faire traverser ? Te donnent-ils envie de te cacher à l'intérieur de toi ? Jade: Tu n'es pas la seule donc laisse les critiquer Tu es intouchable quand tu réalises Ooooooooooh Ensemble: Change, change ta vie, prend tout On va se serrer les coudes, sait que l'on va passer à travers tout ça Change, change ta vie, prend tout (prend tout) Tu vas l'utiliser pour devenir ce que tu as toujours su (Devenir ce que tu as toujours su) Leigh-Anne: Son corps commence à trembler comme si personne ne voulait connaître son nom Juste un autre sentiment subtil mais personne n'est là pour ressentir la peine Non, non, non Jesy: Ils peuvent te , te faire tomber, tomber sur le côté Mais ils n'auront jamais le coeur que tu tiennes à l'intérieur Oh-oh Jade: Tu n'es pas la seule donc laisse les critiquer Tu es intouchable quand tu réalises Ooh-oh-oh Ensemble: Change, change ta vie, prend tout (Prend tout) On va se serrer les coudes, sait que l'on va passer à travers tout ça (Je sais que l'on va passer à travers tout ça) Change, change ta vie, prend tout (Prend tout) Tu vas l'utiliser pour devenir ce que tu as toujours su (Devenir ce que tu as toujours su) Change, change ta vie, prend tout (Change, change ta vie et prend tout) Change, change ta vie, prend tout ( Change, change ta vie et prend tout) Tu as le droit de montrer au monde Quelque chose jamais vu On veut t'entendre le crier Tu n'es pas seule Ensemble:' Change, change ta vie, prend tout (Prend tout) On va se serrer les coudes, sait que l'on va passer à travers tout ça (Je sais que l'on va passer à travers tout ça) Change, change ta vie, prend tout (Yeah prend tout) Tu vas l'utiliser pour devenir ce que tu as toujours su (Devenir ce que tu as toujours su) Photos Vidéos Catégorie:Musique